Romeo and Juliet of Osaka
by Miss Detective
Summary: For the Spring Festival, Heiji and Kazuha's class will be doing the play "Romeo and Juliet" — courtesy of Sonoko, of course. And of course our couple is playing Romeo and Juliet! But will the many obstacles that cross their paths prevent them from becoming a couple?
1. The Beginning!

**Hey everyone! I know that I'm currently working on my other fanfic "In the Future" but inspiration suddenly hit me! And I just had to write this story down! Well **_**Ja ne!**_

**Romeo and Juliet of Osaka**

It was a fine spring morning. The birds were happily singing their songs. The sun that just rose was shining brilliantly…when suddenly two teenagers started arguing.

"Ahou! How dare you call me a black octopus!" a tan, teenager yelled.

"Well, ahou, it's your fault that were late!" a brunette teen yelled back.

The two teenagers were called Heiji and Kazuha. Best friends forever, but argue mercilessly all the time. Lots of people call them a married couple, but of course they'd deny it. Though, maybe, the brunette _may_ like Heiji...just a _little _bit. But it's just sad that Heiji is as clueless to love like a camel that found itself at the North Pole.

"Aw, look, the lovebirds are having a love fight!" Sonoko, a mischievous brunette, said loudly to the class. All the girls awed and the boys cheered. Obviously, everyone expects them to be a couple. According to rumors, there's a bet going around…let's just say it rounds up to a couple million dollars and was set up by Kaito.

"Sonoko, you don't have to announce it to the whole world," Ran, another pretty brunette, said.

"But it's true, Ran!" Sonoko pouted. "Besides, I have a plan..." she chuckled.

_Oh no. _Ran sighed. "Another one of your 'LOVE-A-LOVE-A!' plans?"

"You know me well, Ran." Sonoko grinned evilly.

"As long as no one gets hurt, then I'm fine with your plan." Ran frowned.

"Well, then, since your on board with my plan, it's time for me to announce my clever plan to the class!" Sonoko grinned in triumph.

"Wait, announce your pl-" But before, Ran could finish her sentence, her friend jumped on her desk and shouted, "May I have your attention, everyone!" Everyone stopped what they're doing and looked up. "For the school's Spring Festival, I'm planning for our class to perform a play!" Everyone began to murmur.

"So, what play is it?" a blonde girl asked.

"The play is…" she paused for effect, "Romeo and Juliet!" Just as suddenly, the girls applauded, the boys grinned at each other, and Heiji and Kazuha stopped fighting. "Huh?" they said in unison.

"And, to determine who the main characters are, we're going to have a vote!"

"A…vote?" the class inquired.

"Yes, a vote! Simply, you have to choose one boy from our class to play Romeo, and one girl from our class to play Juliet!" Everyone stared for a second, and then turned their heads to Kazuha and Heiji. "They should be Romeo and Juliet!"

"WHAT?" The two teenagers screeched.

"No way am I going to be Romeo!" Heiji shouted.

"And no way am I going to be Juliet!" Kazuha shouted as well.

"Hmm…let me think." Sonoko tapped her finger on her chin with a smirk, "A whole class versus two students… Majority wins!" Everyone cheered, whistled, and applauded. Everyone was happy and excited, not just because the two teenagers are finally getting together (they all had been waiting since the 6th grade), but many are going to get their fair share in the million dollars. Of course, everyone except the two teenagers were smiling. They both stared at each other, than looked at the floor, blushing.

_Wa! My face is heating up. What should I do?_

"Now everyone knows what happens between Romeo and Juliet, right?" Sonoko asked the class.

"They die?" one boy asked.

"Uh, well, I'm going to change it a bit in this version, but what else?"

Everyone thought for a few seconds. This was interrupted by Sonoko's groan. "They kiss, bakas!" Realization hit everyone with a thud.

"Oi, Sonoko! You said 'kiss' right?" Heiji asked.

"Duh, you baka," Sonoko replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to start writing the script. Oh, this is going to be an awesome play! Why didn't I think of this years ago?"

Heiji's face turns crimson. _This is bad. I can't ruin Kazuha's first kiss! Wait…why'd I even thought or cared about her first kiss? She is my childhood friend after all… Maybe I can figure something out that'll prevent Kazuha from giving away her first kiss._

Little did poor Heiji know that Sonoko had a really evil idea in her head…

**Well that's it for the first chapter. I promise to update if this gets at least one good review! I'll also update my other fanfic real soon. Ja ne!**


	2. The Set!

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait ^^; well anyways, here is Chapter 2: The Set!**

_How dare she? How dare Sonoko make me be Juliet and the ahou Romeo! How could she? I thought we were friends! _Kazuha frowned. She paid no attention to what the teacher was saying and was too busy thinking about what Sonoko did.

After class, Kazuha marched up to Sonoko, who was humming a song with her eyes closed. "Sonoko, how could you do this to me?" Kazuha asked.

Sonoko opened her eyes and looked at Kazuha. "Do what?" she innocently asked.

"Put me in your stupid play!" Kazuha shouted.

"First off, 'Romeo and Juliet' isn't a stupid play…it's a beautiful story. A _love_story, in fact. It's filled with action, adventure, and, best of all,…romance," she sighed. "And second of all, I thought you would be happy."

"Happy about what?" Kazuha yelled.

Sonoko blinked once, then twice, and then said, "I thought you would be happy about," Sonoko looked around then leaned towards her and whispered, "getting to kiss Heiji."

"WHAT?!" Kazuha shouted.

"Quiet, baka! Everyone knows that you like Heiji and that he likes you. Heck, maybe even _loves_ you," Sonoko chuckled.

"Heiji and I are just childhood friends. That's all!" Kazuha defended.

"Whatever," Sonoko rolled her eyes knowingly. "Besides, the class themselves voted you two to be Romeo and Juliet, not me."

"Well I-" _Well, she _does_ have a point there._ Kazuha admitted to herself. "Fine then! But I will find a way to stop this play!" Kazuha declared and marched off.

"We'll see…" Sonoko grinned evilly.

* * *

_I need to talk to Heiji about my plan. After all, he is the smart one. He might be able to catch the problems with my plan._ Kazuha thought as she went inside the lunchroom. Kazuha glanced around the room. _Ah, ha! There he is! _Kazuha beamed as she made a bee-line to him.

"Heiji!" Kazuha shouted. Heiji jumped and turned around. "Ah, it just you. What do you want, ahou?"

"Don't 'ahou' me, ahou!" Kazuha scolded. "I have something to tell you," she said, as she dragged him by the collar of his shirt from his friends.

"Ow! What is wrong with you?" Heiji shouted when she let go of him in the empty hallway.

"Nothing's wrong with me! Anyway, do you remember how Sonoko assigned us to be Romeo and Juliet for the play right?"

Heiji blushed. "Of course I remember. After all, she did announce it today."

"Great! But, what if we somehow…ruin the play?" Kazuha grinned.

Heiji paused for a second. "How?"

"Simple, this is my plan…"

* * *

Two days has passed since then, and the class has already started working on the set and the costumes. "Hurry up people! The play is in two months, and we haven't even finished the set or the costumes yet! GET TO WORK!" Sonoko yelled impatiently. The class cringed.

"Sonoko sure can be an entirely different person when she's directing," Kazuha mumbled to Ran.

"Well, that's how anyone would be if they worked all night on a script. She didn't get any sleep last night," Ran replied, shaking her head sadly.

"Poor Sonoko…" Kazuha said sadly. She felt guilty what she was going to do, however, she was still upset about the whole idea of being Juliet.

It was after school, and the first part of the set had been finished, and the costumes were still weeks away from being complete. It was around 6 o'clock in the evening when two teenagers came into the auditorium where the set was.

"Do you have it?" Kazuha asked.

"I do," replied Heiji.

"Good, so…are you going to do it?" Kazuha asked.

Heiji frowned. "Fine," he said, "I'll do the dirty work." With that, the teen brought out a bucket of black paint and coated the set with its dark dye.

Ten minutes later, he was done. "There…happy?" He scowled at the girl.

Kazuha nodded with a smile and the two left the stage gleaming with happiness.

Little did the two know that someone was watching from a distance. When the figure was sure the two teenagers were gone, it went in front of the ruined set and smiled. _Perfect. I expected them to do that. Things are starting to come together now. _The figure chuckled…

**Well that's the end of Chapter 2! And I'm _not_ sorry for the cliffhanger! Muhahaha! *gets shot* Anyways, I'll update…soon! Hope you enjoyed it! Ja ne!**


	3. The Extra!

**Hey everyone! It's been awhile since I last updated because I am currently in the process of moving. But I wrote this story to make up for the time. Like I promised it has at least 800 words! See ya at the end!**

Kazuha was happy. Really happy. So happy that she was humming. She was proud of what she did last night. _Now that the set is ruin, hopefully Sonoko will stop the play! _Kazuha smiled.

Though she had to admit, she felt a bit sad that she wouldn't be able to kiss Heiji. _Maybe I shouldn't have destroyed the set._ Kazuha stopped walking. _AH! WHAT HAVE I DONE? I COULD'VE KISSED HEIJI! Wait. Would that even be his first kiss? He must've given his first kiss away to some hot, popular girl and not me! AHHHH! THAT STUPID AHOU! HOW DARE HE?_

"Oi Kazuha!" Heiji chirped cheerfully. _Speak of the devil…_ "Eh? Why are you glarin' at me?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, AHOU? I'M NOT MAD. NOT AT ALL!" Kazuha roared.

Heiji looked at her with dotted eyes, taken aback. The surprise, however, was quickly replaced with anger. "Well then, why are you so mad?" Heiji roared back.

"LIKE I SAID, NO REASON AT ALL!" Kazuha boomed back. And let's just say that was the start of a _long _fight.

* * *

_Ding-dong! _Went the bell to start school. "Great, you made me late, you ahou!" Kazuha yelled at him as she ran pass the front gate.

"Well, if it wasn't for you starting a fight, we wouldn't be late now would we?" Heiji shouted at her while dashing to their class.

They both opened the door and stepped into the classroom. "You're late, Heiji and Kazuha," Honda-sensei calmly said to the two.

"Gomen'nasai_,_ Honda-sensei." Heiji and Kazuha bowed in respect.

"Yes, yes. Now sit down!" Honda-sensei sternly said.

"Hai," Heiji and Kazuha said as they quickly went to their desks.

"Now that that's out of the way, take out your books and turn to page 103," Honda-sensei began.

Kazuha did as she was told and flipped to the page. She glanced at Heiji's desk behind her, and glared. _How can he get pass tests with flying colors, but sleeps throughout the whole lesson?_ Kazuha frowned as she watched Heiji doze off. Yet she smiled...just a bit.

The bell rang to signal that fourth period was over. _Finally it's lunchtime! _Kazuha stretched after getting up from her desk.

She got out her bento box and went to the back of the class to go sit with the gang. The gang consists of Heiji, Ran, Shinichi, Aoko, Kaito, Sonoko, and herself.

Sonoko sighed as she set her bento on the table and sat down.

"What's wrong, Sonoko?" Ran asked.

"I went to the auditorium this morning to check the set, and…well…" Sonoko paused.

"Well?" Aoko asked curiously.

"Well the entire set was destroyed," Sonoko sighed again.

"WHAT?" Aoko and Ran exclaimed together.

"Who could do such a thing?" Aoko asked.

"Yeah, who?" Ran growled.

"Don't know. No one was there when I came in, so it must have been destroyed last night."

Kazuha gulped and began to sweat.

"Well, whoever did it, I'll make sure they get put in the hospital with my Dragon Kick!" Ran exclaimed furiously while kicking an invisible opponent in the air. [Made-up move by yours truly.]

Heiji and Kazuha both looked at each other and then looked at their shoes with dotted eyes.

"Whoa, Ran! Calm down!" Shinichi told her nervously.

"Yeah, you're right," Ran sighed. "But I'm still angry!"

Suddenly Kazuha couldn't take it. "You know what? I have to go to the restroom!" Kazuha announced and left as quick as possible.

"What's with her?" Aoko asked.

"Girl things." Kaito smiled mischievously and went back to eating his apple. But before he could get even one bite, he got a slap in the face by both Ran and Aoko.

* * *

Kazuha made a turn and entered the restroom. She went to the sink and splashed some water on her face and dried it off with a paper towel. _Great! Now I feel even worse! _Kazuha sniffed. She felt so guilty for her actions. Just as tears were threatening to come out, someone entered the restroom. Kazuha looked in the mirror.

"Sonoko!" Kazuha exclaimed surprised.

"Hey," Sonoko said. "Hey, were you crying?" Sonoko asked with a worried look on her face.

"N-No!" Kazuha said. "Well...I was about to…"

"Why?"

"Well… Okay, okay I admit it! I ruined the set with Heiji!" Kazuha shut her eyes.

"I knew it," Sonoko admitted.

Kazuha opened her eyes, "Huh? Y-you knew?"

"You think I'm that dumb? I have eyes around this school, watching your every move! Not in a stalker-way, you know!" Sonoko beamed innocently.

"But…aren't you mad at me?" Kazuha asked.

"Well, I do have to admit that I'm disappointed in you…but I'm sure you have your reasons."

"But the set is ruined! And the play is in two mon-"

"Not to worry! Come with me!" Sonoko interrupted her, and then grabbed Kazuha by the hand and dragged her out.

"O-Oi! Where are we going?" Kazuha asked.

"The auditorium. I got to show you something!" Sonoko smiled.

* * *

When they both arrived at the auditorium, Sonoko dragged Kazuha backstage.

"Here's where I wanted to take you!" Sonoko announced.

Kazuha looked up. "A…closet?"

Sonoko opened the closet and brought out something. "Wait a minute…this is the set!"

"Yeah it is!" Sonoko grinned.

"But…how?" Kazuha was now confused.

"When you're in charge of a production, you must, must, MUST have extras! You never know if an accident would happen!" Sonoko winked at Kazuha.

"Wait! So that means…" Kazuha began.

"That were back in business, baby!" Sonoko loudly finished.

Though Kazuha was upset at first, her frown turned into a smile. She smiled, because she was hopeful that maybe, just maybe, she'll get to kiss Heiji.

At this moment, Sonoko grinned. _Just as I planned... I managed to make Kazuha feel guilty, so that she'd come back! Just perfect, perfect, PERFECT! _Sonoko then began laughing loudly and Kazuha looked at her like she was crazy.

**Well that's the end of the third**** chapter! Hope you like it! I'm quite relieved that I thought of an idea for this chapter. Well, till next time! _Ja ne!_**


	4. The Rival!

**NOTICE: If you haven't checked the last few chapters lately (as in yesterday), please check now and you will see that some changes have been made.**

**Hey, everyone! I feel so ashamed of myself, because the last update to this fanfic was in July! J-U-L-Y! It's been 7 months since then! Oh, God! I feel so guilty! So I have decided to make a deadline for myself: every Saturday or Sunday. Since July, lots of people have been leaving reviews that say how much they like this fanfic, so I decided to start updating again! Well, ladies and gentlemen, without further ado, I present 'Chapter 4: The Rival' of "Romeo and Juliet of Osaka"…**

Two days after discovering that Sonoko had an extra set, Kazuha accepted the fact that there is no choice but to be Juliet in the play. Although she'd never admit it, Kazuha was very happy that she'll get to kiss Heiji.

Afterschool, Heiji and Kazuha would go to the auditorium to rehearse. The pattern would always be the same: they'd go over lines with Sonoko, they'd practice with and without scripts, Sonoko would criticize them, and then everybody. When both were walking through the door, neither expected that day to be any different. And how wrong they were.

"WHAT?!" Both of them heard Sonoko scream. Her shout echoed throughout the auditorium. "W-what do you mean you want-"

"You know what I said," they hear a girl say; it sounded very mature, almost like a woman in her early 20's.

As they both got closer, they noticed more and more details of the girl. She had long, curvy black hair that was tied in a high ponytail. Yet, the hair reached to her mid-back. She had a curvy body, which is no wonder why all the boys on the production team were gazing at her with wide mouths and perhaps perverted thoughts.

"What's wrong, Sonoko?" Kazuha asked, stopping before her and the raven-haired girl.

The girl turned her head and frowned at Kazuha with her red eyes. [Yeah, yeah I don't think it's possible to have red eyes, so let's just pretend she's wearing contacts, shall we?] "Who's this?"

"I'm Toyama Kazuha," Kazuha greeted with a bow.

The woman eyed Kazuha up and down, then looked at Heiji. "Ah, you must be Hattori Heiji, the famous high school detective. It's very nice to meet you." The woman smiled at him.

Oblivious to the woman ignoring Kazuha, Heiji grinned cockily. "Haha! Why thank you, Miss! It's nice to know someone respects me for being a detective! Unlike someone else…" Heiji turned his head and frowned at Kazuha.

Kazuha stuck her tongue out at him with a vein popping out of her forehead.

"Oh, but of course I should! I have heard so much about you, Heiji! Come, why don't we talk about more?" she asked, gesturing him to come with her.

"Ah, wait! Exactly who are you and what are you doing here?!" Kazuha stopped her out of jealously.

The woman laughed at Kazuha. "Hahaha! I'm glad you finally asked. My name is Nagasaki Kamiko!"

"And what's your business here?" Kazuha asked.

The girl shot a grin at her. "I, Nagasaki Kamiko, want to be Juliet!"

Heiji and Kazuha both paused, then blinked. Once, then twice. "So that means…" Kazuha began.

"That you want to…" Heiji continued.

"That I want to be your girlfriend!" Kamiko finished.

The duo both paused and looked at her, utterly shocked. Kazuha shock faded away first.

"You…how dare you! How dare you come in saying you want to be Juliet! Well, let me tell you something, the class chose me to be Juliet, and you can't replace me!" Kazuha yelled at the girl loudly.

_Kazuha… _Heiji looked at Kazuha shocked, never seeing her this fired up before.

Unlike any other girl, who would run away crying from Kazuha after destroying their ear drums, Kamiko smiled at Kazuha with an evil spark in her eye. "Yes…that is true. However, since the class chose you to be Juliet, why don't we have a re-vote and have a little competition to see who should be Juliet?"

"What are you saying?" Kazuha asked, glaring at her.

"I'm saying this: I challenge you to a battle! A competition, to be more precise," she explained.

"What's the catch?" Kazuha asked.

"What are you talking about? There is no catch. It's just this: if I win, I'll be Juliet and Heiji will become my boyfriend, and if you win you can continue to be Juliet."

Kazuha hesitantly looked at Kamiko, and was about to say something, but withdrew. "Fine, then." Kazuha extended her right hand. "Deal."

Kamiko smiled at Kazuha, then extended her right hand as well and joined her hand with Kazuha's. "Deal."

They both shook, and removed their hand.

"So…" Heiji begun hesitantly, cautious that they'll explode at him, "what is the competition?"

"Glad you asked, Heiji-kun!" Kamiko chirped at Heiji.

_Kun? She doesn't even know me! _Heiji looked at her dumbfounded.

"Well," Kamiko continued, "the first will be a fashion contest! Here we'll have to make our own outfits, and showcase them on a catwalk!"

"Catwalk? Why not the stage? It's perfectly fine for showcasing," Kazuha said.

"Make your own outfits? But isn't that a bit too advance for Kazuha?" Sonoko asked worryingly.

"No, no, it's all right, Sonoko," Kazuha reassured. "When my mom was still around, she taught me how to sew. Ever since then, I've been practicing, so I guess I can make some decent clothes."

"Alright, then," Sonoko said uncertainly. "But what kind of clothes?" she asked suspiciously.

"First, casual attire — like jeans, t-shirts, the like. Next is semi-formal clothing. Last but not least, formal attire; this definitely has to be dresses and heels. The next clothing item does not have to be handmade, but can be bought: a kimono. Seems simple, right?"

Everyone looked at her flabbergasted, all believing that it is way too much. "O-Oi…will you be alright?" Heiji asked concerned.

Kazuha blushed slightly at his concern, but quickly covered it up by saying, "O-Of course, ahou! Who do you think I am? I-It seems simple enough."

"Alright, then…" Heiji said, withdrawing.

"The class will decide who the winner will be, got it?" Kamiko said.

Kazuha nodded, and Kamiko began to walk towards the exit. "We will have our contest next week. Be ready," Kamiko warned, and, right before she walked out the door, she looked back at Heiji and winked. All the boys, thinking that she was winking at him, fell backwards with bloody noses and fainted from joy except Heiji, who frowned at the closed door.

Still concerned, he asked, "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

Kazuha looked at the closed door. "Yeah…I will be," she reassured. Yet in the inside, she was anxious. Extremely scared that she will fail, and that Kamiko will be Heiji's girlfriend and get to be Juliet in the play. But she what she was most worried about was that she wasn't going to get to kiss Heiji.

**Dun, dun, DUNN! What will happen next? Who knows? So stay tuned for more! And, as I said earlier, I will publish the next chapter NEXT Saturday or Sunday (meaning not the 23****rd**** or 24****th****). Well, hope you guys liked the 4****th**** chapter to "Romeo and Juliet of Osaka"! **_**Ja ne!**_


	5. The Competition! Part 1

**Okay, guys, I am SO sorry, yet again, that I did not update on Saturday or Sunday! I had so much schoolwork to do. :( Well, I decided to split this big chapter into two parts, if you don't mind. :) Last chapter, Kazuha was challenged by the school's beauty Nagasaki Kamiko for Heiji's heart (well, Kazuha didn't agree to that) and for the part of Juliet in the play! The girls must create three different clothing attire (casual, semi-formal, and formal), and showcase them along with a kimono. Question is, who will win?**

Ever since Kamiko challenged Kazuha to the challenge, Kazuha felt more and more anxious and jumpy as the days went by. Finally, it was the day before the competition that would take place in the school auditorium afterschool. The contest had been the talk of the school for days, and everyone encouraged Kazuha and said that they'll cheer for her at the contest. Yet, Kazuha still felt like they were going to vote for Kamiko to be Juliet — therefore making her nervous.

The regular group were just sitting at their usual lunch table, talking about different matters of the day — even Kazuha was relaxed! That is until, of course, someone had to bring it up again.

"So, Kazuha," Sonoko said, "feelin' confident of the show tomorrow?"

Everyone at the table except her and Kazuha facepalmed themselves with an "ugh". Kazuha immediately tensed up and began fidgeting her fingers nervously.

"What?" Sonoko asked. "I was just asking a question. Jeez…"

"But Sonoko!" Ran exclaimed at her friend then leaned in to whisper, "Remember?"

Sonoko pulled back with her mouth open and eyes wide. "Oh! Oh, I'm so sorry Kazuha for reminding you!"

"I-It's okay, Sonoko. I know you didn't mean it," Kazuha said with a fake smile hoping they'd all buy it — no one did, but they didn't say anything.

"But I am wondering," Ran begun, "how you're doing."

Kazuha glanced at Ran then to everybody else. "I…well, yeah I finished the outfits, but—"

"LET US SEE!" Aoko, Ran, and Sonoko yelled at the same time.

Taken aback, Kazuha didn't say anything, but then said, "No. You'll see it tomorrow at the competition."

"What?!" Sonoko sighed and laid her head on the table, completely gloomy.

"Why not?" Aoko asked. "We won't be mean; we promise!" The girls nodded.

"W-Well, I just want to be fair to everyone else by having everyone see the outfits at the same time…"

"Oh," the three said blankly, dropping their backs to their chairs.

"But…" Kazuha had begun to say.

"But…?" the three girls said as well.

"If you guys want to, you can see my kimono I'm going to wear," Kazuha said quietly.

"W-Wait. Are you serious?" Aoko asked. Kazuha nodded.

"Yay!" Ran cheered, and all three of them high-fived each other with big grins on their faces.

"But I didn't make it!" Kazuha said loudly, hoping that it'll make them not want to come, but had the complete opposite effect.

"I wonder what it'll look like!" Ran said, thinking about the kimono.

"It's probably very sexy!" Sonoko chuckled evilly while looking at Kazuha, who was glaring at her. "And," Sonoko leaned in to whisper, "she's probably wearing that to impress Heiji."

All the girls giggled except Kazuha who, with a red face, quickly leaned into the huddled group to shush them. The boys looked at the giggling girls, then at an angry Kazuha, and then at each other. "Girls," they said in unison, and went back to their argument about who was the best detective.

* * *

After school, Kazuha led the three excited girls to her bedroom; Kazuha was going to show them the kimono she's going to show and to prove to Sonoko that it isn't _that _revealing.

The girls sat on the bed while Kazuha looked through her closet for the kimono. "Ah, here it is," Kazuha said while taking out the covered kimono.

Kazuha removed the cover and showed the kimono with a shy "Ta-da!"

The girls reacted with wide eyes and wide mouths with a slight blush on their cheeks. The kimono was absolutely beautiful — it was a light pink color speckled with hot pink cherry blossom petals. In the center, there was a large dark pink bow tying the kimono. Any girl would kill for this dress and any boy would faint at the sight of it.

"So…" Kazuha began shyly, "what do you think?"

"W-What do I think?!" Sonoko stood up from the bed. "How _dare_ you ask our opinion of this kimono? Don't you have any confidence, woman? _Any _girl would want this kimono! Even Heiji can't be this oblivious to your beauty, Kazuha!"

Now Ran stood up from the bed. "S-Sonoko…" Ran muttered, urging her friend to calm down.

"B-But I'm not even wearing it," Kazuha murmured.

"Yeah, yeah, I know that, Kazuha. But seriously! This is beautiful! Where did you get it from?" Sonoko walked away from the bed to look at the kimono closely.

"Yeah, yeah, Kazuha," Aoko said, standing up from the bed and walking over to inspect the kimono, as well. "Where _did _you get this kimono?"

"Well…actually, I made it myself," Kazuha admitted, looking to the side with a blush.

"WHAT?!" everyone screamed, probably loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear.

"R-really?" Ran asked. Kazuha nodded.

"But you told us at school that you didn't make it," Sonoko said suspiciously.

"W-Well, I hope that would have made you _not _come," Kazuha admitted.

"Wow! I can't imagine what the other outfits look like!" Aoko exclaimed with sparkling eyes.

"Come on, Kazuha," Ran said, "let us see them!"

Everyone looked at Kazuha with sparkling faces, but Kazuha remained stubborn. "No, I told you already. I want to reveal it to everyone at the same time. The only one who can see the outfits is me. Besides, you guys already got to see the kimono — which is, may I remind you, a product of mine."

"Aw…" everyone groaned.

"Well," Ran said, sort of sadly, "at least we got to see _something_, right?"

"Yeah," Aoko murmured.

"I'm sure the show will run smoothly tomorrow, Kazuha! You're sure to win," Ran said with a smile.

"Yeah, you'll most definitely win!" Sonoko said with a smile as well.

"Th-Thanks, guys. I look forward to the competition," Kazuha said with a nervous smile.

* * *

Soon enough, tomorrow arrived. School seemed to have passed by at light-speed, because Kazuha and Kamiko were already backstage of the auditorium and a large audience, which mainly consisted of boys, was waiting (im)patiently for the competition to begin.

Kazuha was peeking through the curtain nervously; she was fidgeting with her fingers and hoping for the best.

"So, Kazuha, do you feel ready?" Kamiko asked with a smirk.

Kazuha looked back at her, trying to not look anxious, and said, "Y-yeah, Nagasaki-san. How about you?"

"Perfect," she replied honestly. "I'm looking forward to defeating you and becoming Heiji-kun's girlfriend!"

Kazuha nervous face turned slightly into frown, and, with a humph, Kazuha muttered, "Well, don't count on it."

"Oh, I will." Kamiko grinned at Kazuha.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, our fashion competition between Nagasaki Kamiko and Toyama Kazuha is about to begin!" _The girls heard Sonoko announce to the auditorium.

Sonoko walks backstage and said with a wink, "Good luck, girls!"

"Well, time to get dressed," Kamiko said while walking away.

"Yeah…" Kazuha muttered and went to go get her clothes in the backroom.

"_Alright, ladies and gentlemen!_" Sonoko announced._ "The time has come for our two __**beautiful **__ladies to showcase their outfits they crafted themselves! Our first contestant, Miss Nagasaki Kamiko, will start the show off first. The competition is split into four parts: casual attire, semi-formal attire, formal attire, and a kimono, which could be either bought from a store or designed by themselves! I now present Nagasaki-san…_"

Just then, music began to play and Kamiko revealed herself from behind the curtain, wearing dark-blue jeans, a light pink tube top, with brown high heels, and her hair was tied up in a ponytail.

The audience (or boys, to be more exact) immediately responded with loads of cheers and whistles.

"Oh! Kamiko looks really sexy!" Kaito exclaimed over the audience.

"Oi, oi, isn't Aoko you're girlfriend, Kaito?" Heiji asked nervously.

"Well, yeah, but Aoko doesn't have any breasts compared to Kamiko!"

"AHEM." The boys heard a _very _familiar voice loud and clear and looked behind them. Aoko and Ran were sitting in the chair behind them. "So, Kaito," Aoko began as she put her arms around his neck, "what were you talking about just then?" she asked in a cheerful tone.

"W-What do you mean, Aoko?" Kaito nervously asked, trying to act innocent, but Aoko's arms around his neck immediately closed together and squeezed against his neck, nearly choking him.

"Ah, I see now, Kaito," Aoko angrily said with her teeth clenched together, "now you're lying to me, huh?"

"No, no, no, no, _no_, Aoko. It's not that, it's just—"

"Just what?" Aoko interrupted him with a snarl.

"Hey, Ran, don't you think you should stop her from killing him?" Shinichi timidly asked Ran.

"No. Aoko would never kill Kaito — at least not on purpose, anyway. Besides, he deserves it," Ran coolly said while watching Kamiko model.

"Oi, oi…" Heiji muttered at Ran with a drop of sweat. [I seriously don't know how to describe the sweat drops in anime. ^^;]

Soon enough, it was Kazuha's turn to impress the crowd. While on her way to change into her semi-formal clothes, Kamiko walked past Kazuha to say, "Good luck, you'll need it," with a sneer.

Kazuha looked back at Kamiko with her eyes then back into the stage. _Okay, Kazuha. Don't be nervous! Or else the audience will notice. Breathe in, breathe out. Phew…here I go…_

Shakily, Kazuha went through the curtains to show her outfit. For a second, no one did anything — only stared at the beyond-terrified brunette. Then one person began to clap, then another, and another, and soon the whole audience broke out into cheers.

Still nervous, Kazuha began to strut (more like fast-walk) down the runway, giving a nervous smile to the every other person. She was wearing a green blouse (her favorite color), with short jean shorts and black Converse shoes. Kazuha did her best to avoid eye-contact with Heiji — she believed that he was probably laughing at her or sticking his tongue out at her. But if she had caught a glimpse of Heiji, she would've saw him staring at her, dumbstruck.

_**End of Part 1**_

**Once again, I'd like to apologize for updating past my deadlines (Saturday or Sunday), but you might have to be flexible with me and add "Monday" to that list of deadlines. ^^; I do know that FanFiction will consider Chapter 5: Part 2 as Chapter 6, but we'll just have to manage, then. Well, hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 5: Part 1 of "Romeo and Juliet of Osaka," and I'll see ya next time! _Ja ne!_**

**Edit: I forgot to put the link to what Kazuha's kimono looks like, so here it is: loveterror/photos/Anime% **


	6. The Competition! Part 2

**Hey, guys. I apologize once again that I updated **_**way **_**too late. ****Well, here ya go! Chapter 6 (well, more like Chapter 5, Part 2): The Competition! Part 2**

The rest of the fashion show went by quickly for the audience (and extremely slow and torturous for Kazuha), and it was soon time for the kimono part of the competition.

Kazuha was already dressed in her pink kimono when Sonoko came to her. "Hey, Kazuha, feeling confident?"

"Yeah," Kazuha lied. She began to fidget with her fingers and bit her lip.

"Well, it's your turn to go up," Sonoko said quietly, noticing her nervousness.

"Wait. What? But it's Kamiko's turn, isn't it?" Kazuha stopped playing with her fingers.

"Yeah…about that, Kazuha, Kamiko told me she wanted to go last. You know, save-the-best-for-last kind of thing."

"Oh," Kazuha muttered.

"But you'll do fine! You already went up three times! Just one more, Kazuha, and it'll all be over!"

Kazuha smiled slightly, feeling a bit relaxed, but not by much.

"Well, gotta go tell the audience what's going on," Sonoko said, and strode off.

"Oi! Kazuha-chan!" Kazuha heard a familiar voice shout.

"Ran-chan?" Kazuha turned around, seeing Ran and Aoko.

"Oh, Kazuha, you looked so pretty!" Aoko squealed.

"Yeah, yeah, and you look so beautiful in this kimono!" Ran looked Kazuha up and down.

"W-Well…you guys already saw me in this," Kazuha muttered.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Kazuha! I've been wanting to see this kimono again since yesterday! With this you're sure to win the contest, Kazuha!" Aoko cheered.

"Yup! And you'll get to continue being Juliet in the play and…" Ran leaned in with a smirk, "you'll get to be Heiji's girlfriend."

Kazuha faced turned into a very dark shade of red and stuttered, "O-Oi, R-R-Ran, I n-never agreed to what K-Kamiko said, you k-know?"

"Ha, ha, ha! You should see your face, Kazuha! You look like a tomato!" Aoko laughed, and Ran joined in.

"G-Guys!" Kazuha began, but was interrupted by Sonoko's announcement to the audience.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, I have an important announcement to make. It appears that Kamiko-san wants to go _after _Kazuha-san, so please don't be alarm when Toyama-san goes first. Thank you for your patience."_

The girls hear the audience go back to talking loudly again and Sonoko walking through the curtains with a smile on her face. "Well, Kazuha, it's your turn! Good luck!"

"Good luck, Kazuha!" Ran and Aoko cheered as well.

"We'll wait for you back here, Kazuha-chan!" Ran said, and Kazuha nodded while going through the curtains.

Walking down the runway wouldn't have been that bad if Kazuha didn't almost trip on her kimono. With an embarrassed smile, Kazuha continued walking acting as though nothing happened. When she was about to go through the curtains, she turned to Heiji's seat, where Heiji caught her looking and gave her a wink.

Kazuha, blushing noticeably, dashed through the curtains, not caring about her kimono anymore. Before she could take a deep breath in, Ran, Aoko, and Sonoko appeared.

"You did it, Kazuha!" Aoko exclaimed loudly.

"Great job, Kazuha," Sonoko praised.

"You'll definitely win, Kazuha-chan!" Ran beamed happily at Kazuha.

Kazuha, feeling tears of happiness about to come out, wiped her eyes and nodded with a smile.

Just then, however, Kamiko appeared. "Well done, Kazuha. You did it: you made it through the competition without embarrassing yourself."

Kazuha immediately felt her happiness replaced by shock. Kamiko was wearing a lilac kimono and had her black hair tied in two long braids. However, the shocking factor was the kimono itself, which sparkled from…

"Diamonds?! A-Are those _diamonds_?!" Sonoko gaped while staring intently on the glowing gems.

"Diamonds? Well, _fake _diamonds, actually. I couldn't wear something so expensive and heavy on my kimono just for this stupid competition. But it sure did fool you, ne?"

Kazuha didn't say anything to Kamiko, but her expression was grim and she tried to hide her frustration from Kamiko.

"Don't worry, Toyama-san." Kamiko walked up to Kazuha, looking down at her because of her height. "I'll make sure that Heiji has time on his schedule to hang out with you when he becomes my boyfriend." And with that, she walked towards the curtains.

"Grr…I don't like that girl, Nagasaki-san!" Aoko growled at Kamiko when she was out of earshot.

"Don't worry, Kazuha, y-you'll definitely win," Ran assured, but not as confident as earlier.

Kazuha didn't reply but only frowned in the direction Kamiko just walked.

Immediately when Kamiko walked through the curtains, the crowd oohed and aahed at Kamiko's gems, then began whistling and cheering for Kamiko.

Soon, Kamiko came back with a smug smile on her face. "Did you hear that, Toyama-san? That was the winner being announced," she said, then went to go change into her regular clothes.

"Don't listen to that girl, Kazuha!" Aoko said.

"Yeah, you'll totally win," Ran said, her confidence in Kazuha returning.

"Thanks, guys, but I gotta go change," Kazuha said with a sad smile, and walked away.

While in the bathroom stall changing, Kazuha's vision slightly blurred for a second. _Huh? What's going on? _Kazuha thought, blinking. But as quickly as it came, it disappeared. Kazuha sat on the closed toilet lid, waiting for it to return. When it didn't, Kazuha continued changing and left the bathroom when she was done.

"Just in time, Kazuha! Sonoko's about to announce the winner!" Ran said excitingly, looking at the closed curtains, waiting for the winner's name to be called.

Kazuha glanced around the backstage and saw Kamiko smiling confidently. Kazuha frowned again and looked back at the curtains, a look of determination replacing her face.

_"And the winner is…" _Sonoko's words echoed throughout the auditorium. She paused for a while, waiting for the suspense to kill someone, which it did for a lot of people, especially Heiji who was irking for Sonoko to tell everyone who won; Heiji desperately hoped that it was Kazuha, because at least he could live with her constant nagging than Kamiko's constant affection.

_"What?! No way!"_ Kazuha heard Sonoko shout._ No way? That has to be good, right?_ Kazuha thought, starting to have a bad feeling.

_"A-Ano…the winner is…Nagasa__—" _Kazuha didn't have to hear the rest before her ears blocked every sound out. Warm tears were already trickling down her face. Out of the corner of her blurry eye, she saw Kamiko walking through the curtains and Ran and Aoko looking at her with concerned faces, so, in order for them to not see her crying, she tilted her head down to let her bangs cover her eyes. However, this did not change the fact that her shoulders were shaking from her silent sobs and Ran and Aoko from noticing.

"Kazuha…" Kazuha heard Ran say her name, but she responded by falling to her knees and covering her ears.

"No! I don't want to hear it!" Kazuha cried.

"Kazuha…it…isn't the end of the world that Kamiko is Heiji's girlfriend," Ran tried to sooth Kazuha.

"I — don't — understand — what — you — mean," Kazuha sobbed between words.

"Heiji can just break up with Nagasaki-san," Ran explained, hugging Kazuha on the ground.

"Yeah…but that doesn't change the fact that the _whole school _voted for her to be Juliet," Kazuha bawled.

"No, Kazuha. They didn't vote for Nagasaki-san to be Juliet _or _Heiji's girlfriend," Aoko said. "They voted for her because they thought her designs better. Although, your designs are much, much better!" she added hastily when Ran gave her her demon glare

Kazuha stayed silent, feeling like her world was falling apart. _How is Heiji doing right now? Is he smiling that he isn't with an ahou? He wouldn't do that, right? We're childhood friends after all… I'm sure he's not happy about being paired up with Kamiko…at least I hope so._

Hearing Kamiko and Sonoko walking through the curtains, Kazuha got up and quickly wiped her tears. She smiled at Kamiko. "Well…I guess you were the winner after all. C-Congrats on being Heiji's girlfriend and being Juliet," Kazuha said, trying to fight back tears.

Kamiko frowned and began to walk. It seemed like she was going to walk past her but stopped beside Kazuha and said, "If you truly love Hattori-san, fight for him," then walked away.

With a slightly open mouth, Kazuha's eyes followed Kamiko till she disappeared from sight.

"W-What was that just now?" Kazuha asked her friends, who looked just as surprised as she did; they all shrugged.

"Well, she's right, Kazuha! The only way to get Heiji for yourself is to fight for him!" Sonoko exclaimed.

Kazuha, feeling her sadness fade away, nodded with a determined face and said with hire burning her eyes, "That's right! I'll not let Heiji's heart get taken away by Kamiko!"

"Oi, ahou! Why did you let Nagasaki-san win?!" Kazuha heard a familiar Osaken accent behind her.

"Heiji!" Kazuha said, turning around, seeing Shinichi and Kaito looking pitifully at Heiji, who had a face of both annoyance and anger. Kazuha felt her face warm up. _I hope he didn't hear me just now!_

"Seriously, ahou, now I have to figure out a way how to get away from Nagasaki!" He scowled.

"Hey, you're a detective, ahou! I'm pretty sure that you can figure it out on your own!" Kazuha growled at him, forgetting about Kamiko.

"Yeah? Well, this would've never happened if you lost the contest!"

"I lost the contest? I wasn't the one who voted for Kamiko to win! If anything, blame the whole entire school!"

"Oi…did she forget that she was going to try to fight for Heiji's heart?" Aoko muttered to her friends. They all shrugged with half-mooned eyes.

"But _you _were supposed to _convince_ the audience to vote for you with your designs! And _clearly_ you didn't do that!"

"We—" Kazuha began.

"Well, it obviously means that Kamiko had the better outfits, ahou!" Heiji interrupted her.

"You're already calling Nagasaki-san by her first name already? Jeez, and you haven't even hung out with her for a day, baka!" Kazuha retorted, enraged with him interrupting her.

"No, Kazuha-chan! It's perfectly okay for Heiji-kun to say my first name!" sang a cheerful voice.

Everyone all looked at the direction of the sound and saw Kamiko skipping to Heiji. "Ne, ne, Heiji! Say my name again!" she smiled while hugging onto his right arm.

"Hey, Nagasaki-san, I don't know what your problem is with Kazuha, but _please_ tell me you were joking when you said you wanted to become my girlfriend," Heiji said, which almost sounded like begging.

"Oh, Heiji-kun, I don't have any problems at all with Kazuha-chan! And when I'm giving you all this attention, don't you think I'm in love with you? You're a detective aren't you? I thought you'd be able to figure it out before Kudo," she asked with sad eyes, pushing Kazuha and everyone away from the two of them, who were all looking at her with half-mooned eyes. [- I really like that term, don't I?]

"W-Well, of course I figured it out before him!"

"Then there's no problem whatsoever that we're dating! Come on, darling~!" she chirped, grabbing him by the arm and trying to lead him away.

However, the detective stood his ground, trying to not be taken away by Kamiko, who was surprisingly strong for him.

Just then, however, Kazuha's vision began to blur. "He-Heiji," she called out accidentally, feeling herself lose balance.

"Ka-Kazuha!" she heard one of her friends call out, but she couldn't point out which one it was, because it was becoming too hard to hear.

"Kazuha!" she heard Heiji shout before blacking out.

**Well, peeps! I'd like to say Happy April Fools' Day and Happy Easter (although Easter was yesterday…)! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I _will _update soon! Especially with Summer Break coming up, I plan on finishing this and "The Little Mermaid" fanfiction up! I also want to hear your opinion on my made-up character Nagasaki Kamiko. Here's a little description about her in her P.O.V. I see this kind of thing in manga a lot, so I wanted to do it here! :)**

"_**Kon'nichiwa! My name is Nagasaki Kamiko! I'm 18 years old and attend Tokyo University! **_**=^.^=**_** Many juniors* and seniors at my school call me 'The Angelic Beauty'! Aw…aren't they cute? **_(^ω^)_**Well, I really like this boy name Hattori Heiji who is currently in high school. He's almost 18, so we're just about the right age! **__**There's also this girl named Toyama Kazuha, who from what I hear has been Heiji-kun's childhood friend for **_**ages, **_**and that ever since middle school, people have been betting on when they'll get together. I heard that there's about a million dollars right now… I wonder where the money is… Well, anywho, I'm glad you've been interested in getting to know me! Gotta go! **__**Sayonara~**__** "**_

_**Nagasaki Kamiko**_

***in Japan, junior normally means an underclassman, or someone younger than you**

**Well, hope you liked my little description of Kamiko! **_**Ja ne~!**_


End file.
